Christmas with no hope
by fanfic1975
Summary: Quick little Christmas one-shot. SPOV. Steph isn't feeling Christmas this year. What will happen to make her change her mind? No real dialog just thoughts...


**Just a quick little one-shot for Christmas! I don't own the characters or even JE but I sure wish I would! All the mistakes are mine. I didn't have a beta so anything that is wrong…forgive me!**

It is a week before Christmas and I am not ready. Christmas is usually my favorite time of year. The decorations, lights, Christmas carols, baking, and food. This year something is different…something has changed.

My name is Stephanie Plum and I am a bounty hunter. I have been doing pretty good lately and have enough money stashed away. What a difference a little bit of training can do. Three months ago I got serious about my job and got the training that I needed. I didn't go to any of the main men in my life. I did it on my own because said men have been missing.

Joe and I broke up after a bad fight when another one of my cars exploded. It really wasn't my fault, that idiot Greg Phelps decided to throw a grenade at me and happened to land in my car. Boom. Again. I didn't care, I hated that car anyways! Anyway, back to Joe and I. He blew up and I ended it. It was loud and messy but I didn't care I couldn't do it anymore. We didn't want the same things and it was time to let go. He was offered a position out of state and he took it.

Ranger has been in Miami for the last few months and I haven't heard much from him. He did tell me that he was leaving and the reason why. Apparently, the head guy down there got into a lot of financial trouble and started using RangeMan funds to support him and his habits. It has been a long process down there trying to clear it up. I know that I can call on Tank and the rest of the guys if I need anything, but I wanted to be able to do it myself. And I did.

I found an out of the way gym and trainer. I loved my trainer. Chris, my trainer, would give Tank a run for his money. He was huge and very good at what he did. I learn all different types of marital arts and I actually enjoy the running and weight training. I also have been down to the gun range, and surprising enough it was my dad who helped me there.

I talked to my dad about all the changes that I was going through and wanted to be better with guns and he offered to help me. He laughed at the disbelief on my face, and then he told me about his time in the Army. Turns out that he was a Ranger also. He never ran missions like my Ranger did but he spent a lot of time in other countries. Our time spent at the range brought us so much closer. He actually talked and had fun. Nothing like the guy who sits at the dining room table with his head down.

Back to Christmas. I didn't feel in the Christmas spirit. I was wondering the mall and I couldn't find anything for the people on my gift list. I only had my dad done and I had gotten him a new gun…not that I would ever tell my mother that. I had a list that my sister had made me for the girls but I wasn't feeling shopping. I knew something was wrong when I left without buying anything.

For the first time in years I actually had money to buy gifts but no desire to shop. I knew that I was in a funk and didn't know how to get out of it. I knew that I didn't miss Joe, I hardly give him a thought. Ranger on the other hand I thought about all the time. I had hoped that he would be back for Christmas but it wasn't looking like it.

When he left we were are pretty good terms. He didn't know about Joe, unless the guys told him, and I always hoped that he would come to me and tell me it was time for our 'someday.' I know I was just dreaming but it could happen…right?

The next week sped by. I finally got my shopping done and everything all wrapped up. I never decorated my apartment, it didn't feel right. I was only me there and no one ever came over. Ranger would occasional break in but since he has been gone, no one was here. Just Rex and I with no need for a tree.

It was Christmas Eve and I was heading over to my parents' house for supper. We decided to get together tonight so that Val can go over her in laws the next day. I had no plans for Christmas day, and I was happy for that.

Supper was the same as it always, Albert spilling stuff, Mary Alice eating like a horse, dad shoveling food in, and mom drinking her 'tea.' As soon as the table was cleared and dishes done, we moved into the den to open gifts. It was a blur of activity as the kids ripped open everything. I snuck away as soon I could and headed home.

I was happy to be home, I couldn't wait to get into something comfy, with a tub of Chunky Monkey and Ghostbusters. Sounded like the perfect ending to my evening. I ran up the stairs and headed to my apartment. I unlocked the door and I could hear music playing. I grabbed my gun out of my purse and walked cautiously into my apartment.

I entered the living room to find it totally transformed. A Christmas tree stood in one corner, filled with lights, ornaments, and candy canes. Twinkle lights were strung around the whole room with Christmas music playing. I looked around in awe…only one person could have made this happen. I looked for him and didn't see Ranger anywhere. I didn't have the tingle in the back of my neck so I was wondering where he went. I walked over to the tree and noticed a present under it.

I grabbed the gift and headed over to the couch. I shook it and it didn't rattle. The gift wasn't that big in itself, only about the size of a small clothes box. The wrapping was beautiful. Shiny red paper with white snowflakes covering it. I carefully unwrapped it and looked inside. There was an envelope along with a card.

I opened the card and it said…

_Dearest Stephanie:_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you like your apartment, I am sorry that I wasn't able to be there to see it. I had Tank bring over Ella and this is her gift to her. The guys had said that you were not feeling Christmas this year and I hoped that this helps. _

_I still have some time left in Miami and I have had a lot of time to think while down here. I came to the realization that while we are not together, we still have a relationship. And an unusual one at that. I love you…with everything I have. No more qualifiers. I am sorry to do this in a letter but I wanted you to know._

_Someday has arrived, if you want it. In the envelope there is a plane ticket that leaves tomorrow morning, bringing you to me. If you choose to come down, Tank will take care of Rex and bring him to RangeMan for Ella to look over. _

_All you need to bring is yourself, and I hope that you do._

_All my love, _

_Carlos._

Wow! I wasn't expecting that. Tears were running down my face. It was an easy decision to make. I got up and started packing. I know he said all he needed to bring was myself but I did need some things!

The next morning I got on a plane bringing me to my future.

**There you go…short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I just started a page on facebook for my one-shots! Go look for One-Shots by fanfic1975!**


End file.
